


cute

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bottom Kim Jonghyun | JR, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hwang Minhyun, not that explicit kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: "Don't kink-shame me."





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of things i'm too scared to post on my main so i post it here
> 
> the tl has been going wild because of 2hyun lately and i did what i had to do. inspired by minhyun calling jonghyun cute at every occasion. enjoy!

“Don’t kink-shame me,” Jonghyun whined, hiding his face in the crook of Minhyun’s neck.

Minhyun’s chest vibrated with laughter, and he stroked over the mob of Jonghyun’s fluffy hair. “I’m not kink-shaming you, Jju-yah,” he retorted, clearly trying to suppress another laugh. “I simply think it’s cute.”

Jonghyun pulled back from Minhyun’s neck to throw him a look. Minhyun, fearing he would retreat from his place in his lap completely, tightened his grip on Jonghyun’s side and pulled him closer to him. “What’s so cute about. . .”

“What’s so cute about wanting to get choked by your boyfriend, you mean?” Minhyun laughed again, “I don’t know, I guess everything about you is cute to me.”

“You’re whipped,” replied Jonghyun lamely, the look in Minhyun’s eyes making it unable for him to come up with a good, witty response.

“I truly am,” Minhyun said, so easily, cradling Jonghyun’s cheek with his hand and leaned for a sweet kiss, not trying to initiate anything further. They lazily made out on the couch, Jonghyun squirming in Minhyun’s lap, as if they had all the time in the world. Minhyun’s hands dipped under Jonghyun’s sweater (probably Minhyun’s), stroking the soft skin there. He smiled into the kiss when Jonghyun all but melted into the touch.

Before they could really get lost in it, however, Minhyun pulled away and cooed at the way Jonghyun, in a haze, tried to chase after Minhyun’s lips. The older quickly realised what he had done—it hadn’t been the first time, nor would it be the last—and glared at Minhyun as if it was his fault for kissing in a way that was so addictive.

“You wanna do it now?” Minhyun asked, with a seductive perk of his eyebrows that earned him a smack on his shoulder.

“’ Do it’,” Jonghyun echoed. “Aren’t you brave enough to say the ‘s-word’, Minhyun?”

“I meant the other thing.”

Jonghyun nodded his head wistfully as it finally clicked. “If you’re up to it. . .”

“Say it,” Minhyun returned with a challenging glint in his eyes he knew Jonghyun wouldn’t back down from.

Jonghyun chuckled, tight-lipped, avoiding Minhyun’s heavy look and he swallowed. “Come on, don’t do this right now,” he said lowly, eyes trailing over Minhyun’s face but not meeting his eyes. Minhyun made him ‘say it’ more often than Jonghyun liked, made Jonghyun voice exactly what he wanted Minhyun to do to him when he was most desperate and wouldn’t stop until Jonghyun had spilt every deepest wish. He knew it was Minhyun’s way of asking for consent, and yet he couldn’t help but feel like Minhyun liked playing with him like this. It was probably a mixture of both things.

“Say it,” Minhyun repeated calmly, the steadiness in his voice reminding Jonghyun that he wouldn’t do _anything _until Jonghyun had said it.

“Ch-choke me,” Jonghyun mumbled, hands flying to his face to cover the rising flush, but Minhyun made quick work of prying them away from his face.

“ ’Choke me’ _what_ ?”

“I’m not going to call you daddy,” Jonghyun dead-panned. And if that hadn’t broken the mood, Minhyun’s exasperated sigh would have done the job.

“I was waiting for you to say ‘please’,” Minhyun explained, pinching the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache forming.

“Pretty please choke me, Minhyunnie,” Jonghyun said then with a slightly raised voice, fluttering his eyelashes at Minhyun and adding a little pout for good measure because Minhyun loved him acting overly cute.

“As you wish,” the other replied, visibly pleased and pressed a kiss on Jonghyun’s nose. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

He told Jonghyun to get off his lap (the last time Minhyun had tried to carry him to the bedroom, Jonghyun had almost gotten a concussion) and led him to their shared bedroom. Jonghyun instantly plopped down onto the bed and made himself comfortable against the pillows, wriggling around and watching Minhyun who joined him just seconds later on the bed.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Minhyun asked with all seriousness in his voice.

Jonghyun was glad he’d read up about it beforehand and wasn’t jumping into unknown waters with Minhyun blindly following him. He sat up and crossed his legs. “Well for once, the goal isn’t for you to literally make me unable to breathe, just, make it a little bit more difficult if you know what I mean?” He paused, waiting for Minhyun to crack a smile, but Minhyun remained entirely serious and nodded for Jonghyun to continue. “And I think we need a safe word or something like that. Just when it’s getting too much. Or a safe gesture, ‘cause I think talking won’t be that easy.”

“How about you tap my arm or thigh, like three times?” Minhyun suggested and Jonghyun agreed. “Three taps on the arm it is, then.”

They looked at each other in silence then. “It’s kind of ruined the mood, hasn’t it?” Jonghyun chuckled, trying to loosen up the stiff mood that hung in the room.

“It has, but it’s good we settled everything,” Minhyun said and Jonghyun nodded slowly, unsure of what to say now.

In the end, they managed to rile each other up again. Jonghyun found himself pressed between Minhyun’s body and the soft sheets underneath in no time, squirming to get some friction on his erection that grew at an alarming rate. Minhyun helped him out of his sweater and pulled down his sweat pants to see Jonghyun hadn’t been wearing underwear the entire time. Minhyun stayed clothed, saying he’d focus on Jonghyun today after the latter complained. Jonghyun found it exhilarating like this, Minhyun looking somewhat calm and composed, while he was naked, flushed and squirming on the bed, begging for Minhyun to do anything.

Minhyun’s skilled fingers ran over Jonghyun’s sensitive skin, down his neck, shortly stopping to toy with the older’s nipples and got rewarded by a high-pitched soulful groan, until his fingers skimmed further down Jonghyun’s sides. He ignored Jonghyun’s erection and caressed his thighs, failing to hide his smirk when he felt goose bumps rise under his fingertips.

“You ready?” Minhyun asked, voice raspy and deep, and it sent chills down Jonghyun’s spine. He could only nod and close his eyes in anticipation.

He heard the rustling of Minhyun’s shirt, felt his fingertips grazing the skin of his neck until his whole hand settled on his throat. He didn’t push yet, just rested there, a steady weight, a promise of what was about to come. Jonghyun knew Minhyun could feel his pulse picking up against his palm.

Slowly, but surely, Minhyun pressed down. Just a little bit, just testing the waters, testing how Jonghyun was reacting to it.

And Jonghyun, oh Jonghyun was in heaven. He was already starting feeling light-headed from the reduction of oxygen getting to his brain and he lost himself in the feeling. As he opened his eyes just a little bit and saw Minhyun, fixated on him with such an intense look, he immediately went cross-eyed, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Much to his dismay, the pressure on his throat loosened, and Jonghyun opened his eyes again, ready to tell Minhyun to do it again.

“Shh, relax, baby,” Minhyun told him before Jonghyun could say anything (he wasn’t sure he would have gotten a word out anyway). “Is this okay? Do you want me to continue?”

Jonghyun nodded eagerly, selectively over-hearing Minhyun’s chuckle before Minhyun’s hand was back. This time, Jonghyun tried to not close his eyes, even though he was bad at keeping eye contact. Something about the look in his eyes, the pure affection and fondness reflected from his soul, was captivating and it was impossible to look away.

Minhyun pressed down again, this time a bit harder, making it almost impossible for Jonghyun to breathe properly, and Jonghyun, untrue to himself, squeezed his eyes close just a few seconds later.

The other hand came down to jerk Jonghyun’s rock hard cock which had been drooling all over his stomach. Jonghyun didn’t know how Minhyun could do it, but it wasn’t like this was the first time Minhyun proved himself to be out of this world.

“You’re doing so great, Jju-yah,” Minhyun rasped out, and only now, Jonghyun realised how affected he was by it if the strain in his was anything to go by. “Taking it so well, making me so proud.”

The hand jerking Jonghyun at a slow, languid pace, thumbed his head, gathering the precome that didn’t stop leaking from the tip, and smeared all down his length. Then he moved down to fondle his balls and Jonghyun’s body would have arched off the bed if both hands of Minhyun hadn’t kept him in place.

Minhyun varied between pressing down hard and giving Jonghyun a breather, and even though Jonghyun loved the feeling of his breathing getting constricted, he did need to breathe. His other hand jerked Jonghyun off at a steady pace, pulling all the tricks he knew would set Jonghyun off.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take Jonghyun too long to reach his orgasm. Minhyun worked him through it. When Jonghyun came down from his high, Minhyun removed the fingers from his throat but slipped two fingers between Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun groaned when he tasted himself on them, his tongue lapping off every evidence of what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to say i tried my best but i literally half-assed this in 1h hhhhhh
> 
> if u have prompts/requests/just wann say hi: [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/joueslavandes)


End file.
